Fantômes
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Rey apprit sa grossesse seulement quatre mois après la fin de la guerre.


Rey apprit sa grossesse seulement quatre mois après la fin de la guerre.

.

.

C'est Lurch, l'humaine qu'elle avait rencontrée le jour de son arrivée sur Tatooine qui le lui avait annoncé. La vieille femme venait lui rende visite quelques fois. Elle lui donnait de la nourriture en échange d'histoires sur la guerre, les jedis, les planètes lointaines. Rey racontait toujours ces histoires avec un ton impassible. Comme si elle n'y avait jamais participé. Comme si elle ne revivait pas les batailles comme des cauchemars éveillés. Comme si elle ne portait pas les cicatrices amères de ses erreurs passées. Et c'était avec l'innocence désuète qu'on pouvait deviner à cette vieille femme qu'elle avait simplement demandé à Rey quand est-ce qu'elle mettrait bas.

Apprendre l'existence d'un bébé, plus précisément de _son_ bébé lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vécu dans une bulle, comme un automate. Sa vie était devenue une routine qu'elle n'avait plus la force de briser. Se lever. Pratiquer ses entrainements jedis. Se laver. Manger. Regarder le ciel. Parler avec BB8. S'asseoir dans le sable. Attendre que la nuit tombe. Dormir ; ou du moins, essayer. Il ne fallait surtout pas penser. Elle ne voulait — ne _pouvait_ — pas faire face à ces émotions qui lui restaient dans le creux de la gorge, comme un sanglot inachevé, une litanie négligée.

Et recommencer.

.

Elle avait si mal. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu autant mal. Même lorsque ses parents l'avaient abandonné, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Mal au cœur, mal à la tête, mal à l'âme. Elle voulait tout fuir. Les tourments de la guerre ne cessaient de la hanter ; et même les sourires réjouis des survivants ne réussissaient pas à l'apaiser. Elle avait préféré tout quitter. Elle espérait pouvoir tout oublier. Le sang du diable dans ses veines. Les cadavres laissés sur le chemin de la guerre. Le regard d'un homme mourant dans ses bras. La chaleur de son baiser, la pression de sa main sur son ventre, l'amour se lisant sur ses traits.

Son être tout entier s'était déchiré depuis qu'il était parti. Une coquille vide. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Jamais. Elle était juste vide. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui ôter le cœur et l'avait regardé mourir. C'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Celle de mourir. Elle ne supportait plus l'allégresse qui se dégageait des résistants. Elle ne supportait plus de les voir heureux alors que son bonheur lui avait été arraché. Alors, du jour au lendemain, elle était partie. Elle avait tout quitté. Ses amis. Finn. Poe. Rose. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir.

Plus rien.

Plus jamais.

.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne pleurerait plus jamais. Son chagrin était intarissable, mais les larmes restaient muettes. Les fantômes de la guerre l'avaient retrouvé, même sur Tatooine, et ils lui criaient qu'elle méritait son malheur, sa tristesse, sa douleur. Pleurer revenait à crier qu'elle acceptait. Qu'elle acceptait tout. La mort de Ben. L'héritable laissé par sa famille. Ses sentiments. Mais Rey, elle, ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas accepter. Elle voulait juste… Que Ben revienne.

Au bout de quatre mois, elle se fit une raison. Sa moitié, son âme sœur, l'homme pour qui elle avait été prête à tout abandonner, ne reviendrait pas.

Jamais.

Il l'avait quitté.

.

.

Mais Ben Solo lui avait laissé un bébé.

.

Un tout petit bébé. Qui grandissait en elle, lentement, très lentement. À croire qu'il avait senti que Rey se serait laissé mourir s'il ne laissait pas un peu de lui ici-bas.

.

Automatiquement, sa main se posa sur le petit renflement qu'elle devinait sous ses vêtements. Un petit bébé. Le sien. Le leur. Elle l'aimait déjà bien plus qu'elle n'en était capable.

Et ce soir-là, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pour Ben Solo.

Pour cet enfant qui ne connaitrait jamais son père.

.

.

La première contraction la cloua au lit. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu si mal. Quand on lui avait enlevé Ben, elle avait cru que rien ne serait jamais aussi douloureux… Mais elle s'était trompée. Donner la vie était la chose difficile qu'il lui avait été donné de faire. Elle prit une grande respiration et serra les dents, s'agrippant aux draps trempés de sueurs. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes et d'un coin de l'œil, elle vit un des fantômes qui la hantait ricaner méchamment. _Qu'elle souffre_, disait-il. _Elle ne mérite que ça. Souffrance, solitude, terreur. Le fardeau d'être encore en vie. _La deuxième contraction envoya une décharge électrique dans sa tête et elle faillit tomber dans les pommes.

Lurch pénétra dans la pièce en courant. Dans sa main, un chiffon humide qu'elle apposa sur le front de la jeune femme. Dans l'autre, un tissu propre qu'elle posa au bout du lit. Pour le bébé. Son bébé. Leur bébé. La vieillarde revint sur ses pas, et posa sa main sur le ventre rebondi de Rey. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. Son regard lui dicta exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Prendre une grande inspiration. Se concentrer. Serrer les poings. Et pousser tout en expirant. Puis, recommencer. Encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que la tête du bébé apparaisse.

.

.

Rey caressa du bout des lèvres le duvet noir sur la tête de son fils. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'aimer autant un si petit être. Le bébé poussa un vagissement et attendrie, elle attira sa tête vers son sein pour lui donner un peu de sa vie.

.

« C'est un beau et fort bébé. » déclara Lurch lorsqu'elle revint dans la maison de Rey.

Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer. C'était son bébé. Son précieux. Le dernier stigmate de Ben dans cette galaxie lointaine, si lointaine. Il était parfait. Son bébé.

« Il s'appelle Ben. »

_Il ressemble déjà à son père_, pensa la jeune mère en posant ses lèvres sur le front du petit garçon.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les fantômes de la guerre, ceux qui l'épiaient sans arrêt, s'effacer pour laisser place à une silhouette qu'elle reconnaissait. Lorsqu'elle tourna précipitamment la tête, l'ombre s'était pourtant déjà effacée, mais Rey en était persuadée. Elle avait vu le fantôme de Ben Solo près de la porte d'entrée, et elle pouvait jurer qu'il souriait.

Elle n'était plus seule désormais.

* * *

**Pétition pour que la fin de Star Wars 9 soit changée. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont osé faire à mon précieux Ben Solo ? Je suis tellement dégoûtée de cette fin, non mais sérieusement. **

**J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu. Pourquoi Ben n'aurait pas fait un bébé à Rey quand il a mis la main sur son ventre pour lui donner sa vie ? **

**A plus! **


End file.
